This invention is related generally to the field of lighting, and in particular to the rotational adjustment of non rotationally-symmetrical optical elements in LED emitter lamped luminaires.
Asymmetrical or otherwise non rotationally-symmetrical light distribution is a frequently utilized feature in LED luminaires, such as in luminaires for the lighting of highways, roadways and walkways, parking garage luminaires, gas station luminaires, certain floodlights, downlights, aisle lighters in supermarkets and warehouses, tunnel lights, and the like. Particular distribution patterns are typically produced by dedicated optical elements, or made adjustable through various mechanical features of the luminaire, which typically involve the tilting and/or rotating of the LED emitter together with the optical element. Incorporation of these types of adjustable features may impact on various luminaire functions, including the thermal management of the luminaire. Adjustment of the features typically requires tools.
In certain applications, the rotational adjustment of non rotationally-symmetrical optics might be a viable method for modifying the luminaire's default luminous distribution pattern. Rotational adjustability of non rotationally-symmetrical optics can simplify luminaire design, and can significantly broaden luminaire functionality. Simple, tool-less adjustability provides practical and economic benefits, and adjustment-aiding graphic features provide for accuracy.